Visual impairment due to preventable blindness is a life changing event for a child and the elderly in many developing countries. Giving a person their eye sight is one of the single most important gift that one human can provide another human. According to the National Health Institute and the National Geographic magazine conducted reported a survey in the September issue 2016, that 285 million people suffer from blindness worldwide. Out of those, 90% of the cases are in developing countries and 43% is preventable blindness. Preventable blindness is refractive errors and cataracts. Cataract mainly affects eye lens and opacity of the lens produces cataract. Vision is affected by many diseases including macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, corneal ulcerations, retinal detachment, glaucoma, etc., as well as various environmental factors that result in oxidative damage to eye cells and eye structural components. These include many metabolic diseases (i.e. diabetes), strong drug therapies such as cancer treatments, and other medications that produce oxidants which affect the retinal, lens and corneal among other cells involved in optimal vision process. Vision impairment management and maintenance is critical and should be a lifelong goal. Therefore, there is need to find a sustained, safe and economic solution for long term eye care.